Witch and Death how will this work?
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: kid finds a witch in the woods, but he didnt know she one what will happen when he take her home, will she be killed our will they fall in love ok i suck at this but the story really good so plz check it out kidXOC
1. Chapter 2

~Miyu pov~

(you have mixed hair will be explain later on the chp its blue and purple and you have different color eyes your left is blue and right is purple will be explain later on)

I was on my broom sticking broom boarding (she standing on the broom like a skateboard) through the forest I ran away from the Witch community to find a home of my own and find someone to take off this collar I have no idea how to take it off, but I overheard Yoshirou saying that it can be release if someone has strong feels for me or I have to have feels for that person, know the question is what feelings? Hate, sadness or embarrassment? I don't know I shrugged I continue to fly through the trees the wind blowing through my mixed hair it felt amazing I was finally out that place I went faster and faster till

"Meow" I heard a cried I grabbed the tip of my broom and pulled it to come to a completely stop I land it on the ground I looked around

"Meow" I search I checked the bushes and there I find a cute little black kitten with white spots on both ears it was so small I slowly and gently picked it up I checked to see if there was anything wrong with it, her(yes her) leg was broken I grabbed a bandage and some medicine and wrapped her leg I pat her head

"Hey there so what's your name?" I asked the cat

"Yoko"

"What the fuck a cat can't talk this makes no scents!" I shouted pointing at the cat

"Look behind you, you twit" said a raspy voice I turn to see Yoko and Wakana

"What do you witches want?" I asked Yoko she had pointy ears, with two giant warts on her cheek with hair gross! And Wakana had three eyes and she was missing a ear, lets just say they took off my shock collar for a short 'break' I smirked at the memory

"We came here to take our precise weapon back" Wakana scoffed I rolled my eyes

"I'm not your!" I shouted they flinched my smirked deepened

"Your parents entrusted you with us so come you good for nothing brat!" Yoko snapped

"No! I'm going nowhere with you AAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled I got shocked I fell to my knees holding on to my neck I looked up Yoko was holding a controller the controller to my shock collar damn it I winched in pain they land I started to crawl away from them my legs not working right(when you get shock one of your body parts don't work right) I backed up against a tree

"Now come on with us my pretty" Yoko said walking towards me

"Fuck off!"

"AAAHHH!" I shouted holding my neck Wakana grabbed me by my arms I winched more I force my legs to move I kicked her in the face I did a back flip and land on my feet but fell

"Damn it" I mumbled Yoko clapped

"you're always entertaining Miyu" I use the tree to stand she punched me in the gut I coughed up blood and fell back to my knees

"Your nothing without your powers your weak" Yoko said coming to me I had one eye open my purple eye she grabbed me by my neck and pick me up against the tree

"You'll will obey me!" she yelled I just smirked

"I'll will never ever obey YOU!" I shouted I head bumped her head she let me go I kneed her in the face she began to bleed I force my feet to stand I was getting my strength back I smiled Yoko stood up holding her head

"You ungraceful brat I took you in like my own!" she shouted I rolled my eyes

"Yea, lock me in the basement for 5 year oh I feel so special, I only saw the sun once every 2 or 3 weeks" I pointed out I was mad my shoulder glow a tint of red, but the collar shock me a little bit so I calm down I punch a tree causing it to snap in half I ran up to Yoko who was now standing I punched her in the stomach she bend down I kicked her in the face sending her 10 yards away from where she was once standing I smirked at Wakana who stood there she came at me I jump I kicked her face she spin around and skid on the ground she got back up she pulled out her sword I step on the tip of my broom making it stand and caught it with my hand I twirled it around in my hand and stood in a stance, Wakana came at me, she use magic I had to dodge them I couldn't use any magic with this collar on I smacked her with the end of the broom she fell, but my broom broke I threw it to the side she was know using more magic all types of beams were aimed at me I was going to blast her in the face, but my shock collar act up shocking me I fell to my knees

'Damn it not again' I though she blasted me in the stomach I was sent felling to another tree blood leak from my mouth, head stomach and shoulder I bleeding myself a river I wiped it away Yoko was standing next to Wakana

"What a shame Miyu you were the most powerful witch in the world, but you have that pesky collar around your neck and it looks like you will die or when you are completely weak we can take you home and teach you some manners" Yoko said I glared I had one eye open my blue eye I glared at her she was walking towards me I knew what I had to do, it might take my life away but I wither die in the forest then go back with them I whispered a spell so low she didn't hear I held my hand out it was bloody I had to use my left hand to hold my right arm up

"*chuckle* you think you can use magic on me with that collar on?" she asked

"Uh, I weather try and find out then not try it at all" I said a small blue glow ball formed in my hand the shock collar was acting up again, but I subside the pain the ball in my hand grew bigger and bigger the pain got more intense Yoko walked back slowly Wakana just watched the ball grew bigger

"AAAHHH!" I shouted in pain

"Miyu can't we talk about this?" Yoko asked panicking

"Your fucking too late now die bitch AAAAH!" I shouted in pain the blue ball shot out of my hand it shot right threw Yoko from her stomach threw Wakana stomach and it slowly ate them alive and they disappeared

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Was the only thing heard from them soon they disappeared

"AAAAHHH!" I shouted the shock collar was still shocking me it stop after 15 sec later when it stop my head dropped I was gasping for air while the blood dripped from my mouth I coughed and guess what came out…more fucking blood I looked up at the sky I smiled it was raining I always loved it even though I never was In it, yep this is the first time I ever was caught in the rain and I loved it my vision got blurry my time was coming I smiled and my head dropped and everything went black

~Kid pov~

"Hey Kid when can we go back home I'm hungry?" Liz asked I sighed

"Will you stop whining? We are almost there" I said

"Hey Kid-kun where are we going anyways?" asked Patti

"I heard that there were symmetrical trees and I wanted to see for myself" I answer I heard them sigh I rolled my eyes

"Meow" I heard I looked around I didn't see anything

"Meow" I heard it again I looked down to see a cat it was black and it had white spot on both ears I awe at its symmetry I picked it up

"Hello there, what are you doing in the middle of the forest?" I asked she just meow and wiggles out of my hand and ran somewhere I got up and chased it

"Hey kid come back!" Liz shouted but I ignored her and kept running it seem as the cat wanted me to follow her she looked back from time to time soon the cat stop she meow and slowly walked she ran into a bush I went through and there I saw laying against a tree bleeding half to death I scoff at how unsymmetrical she looked, but never the less I went up to her to see if she was alive the cat was on her head I'm guessing she is the owner I looked at the mystery girl she had blue and purple hair it disguised me I went to see if she was breathing nothing I check her heart beat it was slow and steady

"Hey Kid who that your girlfriend?" Patti asked I blushed

"No, I just met her while actually I just seen her!" I answer looking back at the girl

"Well maybe instead of staring at her how about we help her?" Liz asked I didn't respond I just eyed her I saw a collar around her neck I looked around to see there was a previous battle not too long ago(your hat is gone so they don't know you're a witch and your broom is somewhere)

"Ok, Liz Patti" I said

"Understood" they unison they turn into my pistols I put them in my pocket I summon my skateboard I got on with her in my arms her cat at the side of my foot I smiled at her she meow at me and I flew off on top speed

Miyu pov

I woke up the bright light in my eyes I turn my head to the left, but felt something soft and then something wet lick my nose I slowly open up my eyes to see the kitten I saw in the forest I smiled I tried to sit up but my stomach was hurting I looked down I was cover in bandages that's when I realized I was in a bed I looked around everything was similar? It was weird and cool at the sometime I shrugged no one was here

"That cat saved your life" I heard a voice I jump a little I turn around to see a boy with yellow eyes black hair and three white lines on his hair he is cute wait hot I eyed him he did the same

"So is that your kitten?" he asked I looked at the kitten I eyed her for a while smiled and nodded

"Yea" I answer

"What's her name?" he asked I thought about

"**Kyuusaisha" I said (Meaning: savior) **

"**But for short Kyuu" I said I smiled at the unknown boy**

"**So what's your** name? he asked I blushed he was so blunt and forward

"Miyu…Miyu Yamazaki and yours?" I asked/said

"Death the Kid but call me Kid or Death" he said with his arms crossed

"Ok, I'll call you Kid" I said with a smile he eyed me

"Um, what are you looking at not to be rude?" I asked

"You're not symmetrical" he answer I arched a brow

"And is that bad?" I asked

"Yes, I hate thing that are not symmetrical" he said I looked at him be wild

"What?" I asked

"It piss me off when I see thing that are not symmetrical" he answer bluntly

"Dude so are you saying you hate me?" I asked

"Yes" he answer bluntly my shoulder glow a tint of purple my shock collar was stinging me a little but I ignored it

""Dude you don't fucking know me!" I protested and to think I thought he was hot

"So" he said my shoulder glowed brighter

"AAAHHH!" I shouted in pain (you can see the lighting looking thing shocking you)

"What's happening?" Kid asked I calmed myself I was gasping for air

"What is that thing around neck?" he asked I looked at him and glared

"I thought you hated me?" I said I crossed my arms and looked away

"Doesn't me curious" he said he pulled my chin to look in his bright eyes I blushed I pulled away blushing

"Curiosity kills the cat" I said

"But satisfaction brings him back" he resort I sighed

"It's a shock collar" I said

"I think I now that" he said I glared at him with a pout

"Do you want to know what its-wait where am i?" I asked

"Death city, why?"

'Damn it I'm in the enemy's territory!' I though in panic mode

"um, um, n-nothing j-just want to know where I am I should g-go thanks for all your help bye!" I said quickly I got up pain shot through every part of my body 'Damn it to hell!' I shouted to myself I held my stomach

"Hey wait" Kid said he touch my shoulder I fell to my knees

"ow" I mumble Kid helped me up

"I think you should st-

"NO, no I do want to be a bother so I will take my leave" Kyuu followed behind I went to the door then out of nowhere

"Hey Kid I brought everyone to see your girlfriend!" shouted some girl with short hair and short blue pants and short red shirt and a tie and big boobs and a girl wearing a similar clothes but taller wearing longer pants and smaller boobs and there was other a guy with blue hair with a girl with black hair and black eyes another with I think tan hair can't tell and green eyes and a boy with white hair and red eyes a hat saying soul on it

"SHE A WITCH!" shouted the tan head girl

"Maka just because she bandage up like that doesn't mean she is a witch" the boy with red eyes and white hair said (your whole face is covered beside your purple eye and mouth)

"No, her soul wavelength she a witch" she fixed herself I backed up everyone got in a fighting stance I walked back slowly I tripped over my own foot and fell

"AAAH!" I shouted as my body clashed against the ground

"Soul!" this 'Maka' person said Soul turn into a scythe black and red my eyes widen in fear the blue head guy had a shuriken in his hand

"Come on Kid!" shouted the tall girl with long brown hair the two girls turn into pistols Kid pointed it to me I was scared the fuck off right now but I couldn't do anything about it I closed my eyes for it to end…


	2. Chapter 3

but nothing came I heard a loud roar I snapped open my eyes to see a giant black/purple cat in front of me

"K-kyuu?" I mumble the giant cat turn to me and transform little again she walked up to me she licked my cheek I pat her she purred

"AAAHHH!" I heard I looked up to see the boy with blue hair ready to attack I held onto Kyuu she wiggled out of my grip and became giant again

"Oh shit!" shouted the boy he retreated back

"Kyuu, down" I said she turn little again, but out of nowhere she got hit, I looked to see it was the boy with blue hair I glared at him

"i-im sorry" he panicked my shoulder glowed red-ish and it stinged I was in pain once again and I look to see Kyuu on the ground in pain he kicked her, my shoulder glowed darker

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I shouted I held my shoulder I heard mumbles I looked up to see the people who were weapons back to human form I winched in pain

"Damn it" I said I saw someone come near me it was this 'Soul' person he bend down on his knees next to me eyeing me

"So you really can't do anything can you?" he asked his voice was deep I blushed cause he was close/staring at me I nodded

"Well the name is Soul your? He asked

"Miyu" I answer he sticked out his hand I eyed it but shake it but it cause me pain

"soul what are you doing you can become a powerful weapon if we take her soul!" 'Maka' said

"Look Maka she hurt look at her I don't see it as a fair battle if she hurt this way" Soul answer Maka sighed

"Yea I guess your right" Soul helped me up, but I tripped backwards but someone caught me I turn to see it was kid I blushed he just smirked I stick my tongue at him his smirk widen

"So your Kid's girlfriend?" answer the girl with black hair asked we both blushed O/O I pulled myself away from him

"*clear throat* um no I just met him" I answer I heard oh's

"The name is Black star and this is my weapon/friend Tsubaki" said Star I'm calling him that

"We're Liz and Patti" said the tall girl pointing to each person Patti smiled

"Maka" said Maka

"And Soul, but you already knew that" soul trying to sound cool I smiled

"So you're a witch?" Tsubaki asked I nodded

"But I hate being one I want to be a meister" I said glaring at the ground

"Well ask Shinigmai-sama" suggested Maka

"Yea, I'm going to ask the guy who hates witches" I said saracastly she sighed

"Can I take these bandage off I feel like a mummy" I comment I heard low snickers

"Fine the bathroom over there" kid pointed behind him I smiled and kissed his cheek

"Thanks dude" I said he blushed I smiled and walked to the bathroom I unbandage my head first my mixed hair fell freely down to my back I try to unbandage the one on my back, but it hurt too much I cover my breast with my arms but it didn't help much it just made it look bigger but I shrugged I walked out the door

"Hey, come someone untie this?" I asked everyone looked at me soul and Star had a nose bleed Kid was staring

"Such Symmetry" he said I blushed at his comment the girls stared

"She huge" they said I was getting uncomfortable

"Um well I will find a-

"I'll help" kid said he followed me in the bathroom I turn around I lift my hair out the way this fingers brushed against my back sending shivers up my spine I sighed with a blush

"happy aren't we?" he teased I blushed and turn around while he was still untying

"Listen hear you fucking **hitoshii** (similar) I am not happy now-gasp" I turn around when I saw that he was not looking at my face but down with a smirk

"you pervert!" I shouted

"Very Symmetrical" he said with a nodded I wanted to punch him so bad my anger boiled

"AAAAHHH!" DAMN IT!" I shouted I fell to my knees

"Miyu!" Kid shouted

"Damn it I can't even get mad, what the hell is going on" I mumble he put his hand on my bare skin I gasp I felt him smirk he trailed down my back with his pointing finger sending my hormones crazy he went lower and lower

"O-ok Kid you did enough bye" I said I pushed him out the bathroom and slam the door I lean against the door blushing

'W-what the fuck was that feeling?' I thought

~Kid pov~

Miyu just pushed me out the bathroom I land on my ass but I smirked still I got up and fixed myself making sure everything was symmetrical

"Miyu is H-O-T HOT! Soul said

"Yea you got a point there my friend" Black star said

"But soul star Miyu is kid girlfriend" Patti said

"Patti for the last time Miyu is not Kid's girlfriend" Liz said Patti just look clueless

"So Kid what are we going to do with her?" Maka asked I shrugged

"Can you ask your dad if she can stay" Tsubaki asked

"Yea, my father hates witches what makes you think he'll keep this one?" I asked

"Well she seems harmless, and nice not look the others?" she said I shrugged

"Well I'll see what I can do"

"That's the sprite Kid" Soul said wrapping his arms around my shoulder

"Don't touch me" I said but he just smiled

done getting dresses

.com/image/anime%20witch/HiDDeN_?o=4

I walked out the bathroom, I put on my witch out fit I saw everyone was there

"So what are you going to do?" Soul asked I shrugged

"I guess I'll have to leave" I answer sadly

"Don't worry about that my man Kid is going to see what he can do" Soul said I smiled at his goof 'coolness'

"Thanks Kid" I said I glomped him I saw him blushed I kissed his cheek he blushed deeper

"Don't touch me" he said with a smile

"Why?" I asked

"Because you're not symmetrical" he answer I let him go

"**hitoshii" I mumble he glared at me **

"**majo" he shot back (witch) **

"**Take that back" I demand our forehead touch **

"**No" he said I glared the collar was acting up so I just pushed him to the ground**

"**Baka" I said he glared at me but I stick my tongue at him**

**at Shinigami office**

**I was shitting bricks we were going to Shinigami-Sama office what if he rejects me or kill me? I was panicking I grabbed someone hand and squeezed it they squeeze back I saw it was Kid's hand I pulled away **

"**Here we are" Kid said he open the door it was a cool office**

"**Father" I heard Kid **

"**Well hello there son" he said cheery I was be wild he was so weird he the grim reaper right he look weird he spoke weird I thought he would be scary **

"**Oh and who is this?" he asked I blushed i was scared I hid behind kid he looked at me and smirked I rolled my eyes**

"**This is Miyu" he answer**

"**While hello there Miyu welcome to Death city" he said I held my hand up**

"**Hi" I mumbled **

"**So what do you need son?" Shinigami-sama asked **

"**well its really about Miyu" Kid said**

"**What is it?" he asked**

"**She was wondering if she can stay?" he asked **

"**Of course she-**

"**But she is a witch" he finished I held his arm tightly his dad froze**


	3. Chapter 4

"Son you know we are enemies against them" he said I loosen my grip on his arm and looked down sadly at the ground

"Come on father she is different" Kid defeated I look shock up I thought he will give up

"Yea, we went to attack her and she had many chance to take us out" Soul chipped in

"Yea and she has this demon cat and it could of killed us but she told it to stay down" Star said the girls nodded

"and she wants to be a meister" Patti and Liz unison I look at all of them they smiled I returned it

"Um, kids I see you got attached to her, but how do we know she'll be faithful? Shinigami-sama said I got the courage and went in front of kid look, he look shock

"Shinigami-Sama, I want to be here I ran away from the Witch community, I'm sick of being in that shit hole, I mean I can't stand that place" I blushed at my out burst he still didn't look convents

"And if you still don't believe I got this shock collar around my neck so I can't use any of my powers" I said pointing to my neck it was black and silver it had a circle hanging on it his big hand popped out his sleeve and he put in under his chin a thinking express display on his face, mask thing whatever

"HHmm, ok fine" he said

"YES!" I shouted I pumped my fist in the air ^o^

"but" he said I stood in my pose and blinked twice

"But you have to be on my son's team and you can move with him" he said I froze I turn into a statue then a crack came from the middle of my head and it crack fully

"WHAT?" I shouted

"Why Kid though?" I asked

"Well, for one I can keep a eye on you and if you try something like kill him its going to take a lot to kill him" Shinigami-Sama said I pouted a look down

"Fine" I mumbled

"Good now run along little one" Sama said we all left

Outside

"Ah, why do I have be in teams with Mr. Symmetry here" I whined pointing at Kid

"Hey its no joy ride for me Majo" he said I glared at him

"You are so lucky I can't take this collar off" I growled he smirked

"then this will be fun" he said with his hands in his pocket I glared after him

"Hey, hey don't worry Miyu Kid is a really cool guy" Patti said patting my back

"Yea, Miyu it will take some time" Liz chipped in I groan

"fine"

"So where do we go?" I asked Soul smiled showing his teeth

"Well we can do missions or we can hang at the beach(lets say there one)" he suggested

"Well I have a collar around my neck so I can't fight so I guess the beach" I answer

"So lets meet at Kids house" Maka said

"yea the beach where I can show off my hot body" Star shouted

"And I can show the ladies how cool I am" Soul said as if practices that line for a while me and the other girls rolled our eyes and shook our heads in a unison

"Why at my house?" Kid asked

"Because its closer and you got a limo(lets just say my story)" Soul answer Kid rolled his eyes

"Come on Kid-Kun" I said I hugged his arm they slipped between my d 34 cup breast he blushed and looked away

"fine whatever" he said I smiled and kiss his cheek

"Ok Patti Liz" Kid said

"Ok well see you guys in 30 minutes" they said and they turn to into pistols Kid summon his skate board

"So you think we are going to make it to your house on time with a skateboard?" I asked

Then out of nowhere his skateboard was floating O.o

"I stand correct" I mumble he got on

"Hey you except me to walk your sadly mistaken" I protested I had my arm crossed my eyes closed, i open my purple eye to see him roll his eyes I closed it again then I felt myself move and I felt something soft against my body I open my eyes to see Kid had grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his body(picture it a pink background with bubbles)I was blushing like crazy and then he lift me up bridle style

"What are you doing?" I asked blushing

"Do you want to walk?" he asked with a smirk I glared at him still with a blush but I smirked

"Fine and when we get home you want make out?" I asked in a flirty tone I was playing with the black of his hair he blushed I ran my finger down his back sending him a happy feeling, how do I know? his little well it wasn't little member it was pretty big cause it was poking me I smirked and he took off I wrapped my arms around his neck and he flew back to his house I closed my eyes and lean my head on his chest enjoying the wind in my face

~Kid pov~

Miyu lean her head on my chest I just blushed but I smiled down at her

"I seen that Kid!" Liz shouted how the fuck she seen that?

"Whatever Liz I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Aw, come on Kid-kun when seen you blushing" Patti said I blushed more whatever

"AAww kid found his first love" Liz pushed

"Love what are you-

"Kid" Miyu mumbled I looked down at her

"Yea?" I asked she moved her head up at me I saw both her eyes I never seen both of them, her eyes one was blue and the other was purple?

"Purple and blue?" I mumbled she gasp and covered one eye with her hand

"Sorry I forgot you don't like unsymmetrical things" she said I moved her hand

"No, that's alright it looks cute on you" I said she blushed she bit her bottom lip and fiddle with her fingers I chuckle lowly at the scene that was unwrapping before my eyes

"While I was going to ask you were will I being sleeping?" she asked I really didn't know I shrugged she just nodded

At Kid's house Michelle pov

My purple eye and mouth was twitching at the sight of Kid's house it was HUGE!

And he couldn't find a place for me to sleep I groan it was 11:10 in the afternoon and it was hot I walked after Kid, Liz and Patti I learn Patti was retarded you learn new things every day right, it was HUGE inside to it was symmetrical inside to I walked into a room with Kid Liz and Patti went to another to get dressed

"So, were in my swim suite?" I asked he smirked I had a bad feeling he pulled out a white two piece I was freaking out I tripped over my foot

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" I shouted while pointing at it he smirked

"Yes, you are its very symmetrical" he said

"Symmetrical my ass and say who?" I asked

"Say me" he said

"Bring it" I threaten

10 second

Kid pin me to the ground I couldn't get mad to fight this is fucking ridiculous it never happen before so why is happening now?

"So how about the bikini?" he asked I was about to answer

"Hey Kid are you-

"oh we'll come back later" Liz said smirking Kid had both of his hand next to my head and his legs straddle my waist it didn't look good

"Its not what it looks like!" I protested

"Sure" they both said

"It isn't!" I shouted

"Are you sure it isn't?" Kid asked I looked up at him but deiced to play with his mind

I made my eyes look soft and blush on my cheeks and I bit my bottom lip

"Kid-Kun, it can be anything you want it to be" I 'lustfully' said I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer he blushed

"So Kid-Kun is it still nothing?" I asked he swallowed hard I smile in victory I kissed his nose and wiggled from his grip

"Bye Kid" I said and went to the bathroom and change into the thing people call bikini, but I wore clothes over it and purple dress hey a girl can have things that pop out of nowhere right?

I lift kids room and walked around I saw a grand piano in one room I slipped in and sat down and started to play

.com/watch?v=25i56AWtFqk

I call it 'Memories that was never born'

"Nice song" I snapped my head to see Soul he had his normal outfit on he walked over to me and sat down

"Thanks" I smiled I never gotten a complement for my talents he grin showing his sharp teeth

"So what's it called?" he asked

"'Memories that was never born'" I answer

"Cool title it's as cool as me" he barged he started dabbling on the piano

"Do you know how to play?" I asked he look taken back but nodded

"Call you play me something?" I asked he looked down as if he was thinking, but a smile grew into place

"Only if you started any good at the guitar?" he asked

"Fuck yea" I got up and went to the guitar he gave me a sheet of paper it was a music sheet I looked over it till I got it memorized after 10 sec I put it down and started playing

.com/watch?v=0FjPHoQTv9A

"That was awesome dude!" I shouted I gave him a high five

"Thank your pretty cool on the guitar" he said I smiled

"Dude we killed it!"

"That was awesome Soul and Miyu" I turn to the door to see everyone there I toothy smiled

"Thanks" we unison

"ok what are we waiting for let go to the beach!" Star shouted everyone nodded I smiled to soul and walked out the room

At the beach still Miyu pov

We got to the beach it half way empty the way I like it I hate lot of people, I got off my shirt, but left my pants on I hate to show to much skin the rest of the girls were out of their clothes with no problem

"Ok lets go swimming" Star said and he ran to the water I sighed happily this I the first time I went to the beach while without being in a battle it was so peaceful the wind in my mixed hair it felt so great by now you should know I like the wind it calm me down for some reason unknown

"Hey Miyu are you going swimming?" Patti asked I shook my head and sat right next to Kid

"So Kid you going to sit all day?" I asked he shrugged

"Are you ok?" I asked he shrugged I shrugged what was I suppose to do I was lock up in a basement for 5 years and only came out to fight I lean on his shoulder till I got hit by a ball

"Hey Miyu wanna play?" Maka asked I looked back at Kid I smiled and pulled him by his arm

"Come on Kid you not staying here all alone" I chirped he groaned but I just simply smiled like it was normal which it pretty much was

"So what are we playing?" I asked

"Volley ball" Maka answer

"This is so not cool" Soul mumble I looked confused what the hell was volley ball?

"Just hit the ball over the net and make sure the ball doesn't land on our side" Kid answer my unasked question I nodded

"Ok Soul and Maka vs Kid and Miyu" Maka said everyone gather around Maka hit the ball in the air I jump and smack it back down and land back on my feet and smiled they all look shock at me I blinked twice

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked they shook their head I smiled a turn to kid

"Come on Kid I don't like losing" I told him he smirked

"I don't either" he answer back I nodded I hit the ball in the air Kid came up and smack it over the net soul hit it I hit over to Maka Kid did a cartwheel and kicked it Soul kicked it with his foot and it went to Maka who just smack it down pretty hard it beam at me in the gut I land on my bac(me and my friends use our feet in volley ball XD)

"Ok no more Mrs. nice chick" I said I hit the ball in the air pretty high I jump and round house kick it to Soul who got smack in the face and land on the sand he had a red mark on his face the line and everything show I smiled the game went on for hours, but me and Kid came as winners I went swimming Me and Soul Star and Tsubaki were playing chicken me and Soul won I hanged out with Liz and Patti we laughed they told thing about how they met Kid and everyone I looked up at the sky it was orange then at Kid he was sitting down I got up and walked over to him he looked at him

"Hey Kid wanna walk?" I asked he shrugged he got up he was shirtless his body was well toned I blushed at the fact I was staring I closed my eyes the wind below in my mixed hair of course I loved it

"You really like the wind don't you?" he asked I nodded

"I use to broom board" I said he look at me confuse

"It's like your skate board" I said he nodded

"so what happen to your broom?" he asked

"It broke when I was fighting Wakana" I answer yet again he looked confused at the unfamiliar name

"She was a witch that took 'care' of me" I answer his unasked question he nodded

"So you can't use any power at all?" he asked

"Nope, I can only fight but for some reason when I get mad it hurt it never use to do that" I said

"Oh so why do you have that collar on and why did you leave?" he asked

"Well someone is taking interest in me" I teased he blushed

"Well the collar lets see my parents were doing experiments on me to become a weapon, so this is to keep me under control, and for that I never had a normal child hood so that meant no birthdays, no friends, and no family I was locked up in the basement most of the time I only got out only when I was fighting someone and I was tried of it and I left because I didn't wanna be use for my powers I want to travel or have friends" I answer

"So you left your family behind to?" he asked

"No, my family die in a house fire and the building collapse and I was in the basement and it fell on me, and I lost everything, my family, my home and the way I look the day I was born, I don't really look like this Kid" I said my voice was cracking

"You didn't?" he said I shook my head

"I had black hair and purple eyes, but since that day my hair was badly damage I lost my left eye, and I have nothing no friends and family" I said my eyes were getting teary I looked down at the sand but then Kid pulled my chin up to look at him

"That's not true, you have me" he said lowly a tear slide down my face he wiped it away with his thumb my once sad smiled turn up I was looking in his eyes his bright yellow eyes we both lean in

"HEY KID!" Liz shouted we both pulled away

"Hey come on Kid-kun everyone wants to leave" Patti said

"Fine, come on everyone" Kid said when they were 3 feet away I fell to my knees still looking at Kid's walking figure my tears fell,but I stared at him shock

'Why does he make me feel this way, what is this feeling!' I shouted to myself I gripped my hair my mixed blue and purple hair I was so confused once again

Im sorry if kid is being ooc sorry


	4. Chapter 5

1 month later(Sorry time jump)

Miyu pov

Its been a month since I ran away, since I lived with kid, since I told him about my past, since Soul was like a brother to me, since I felt more alive and it was great oh but one thing it is my birthday today June 19 I am going to be 16 teen Kid turn 16 and we through him a birthday party don't go so well the cake was 'unsymmetrical' I sighed at the memory but smiled he gave me a kiss on the cheek as a thank you cause it was my idea I blushed and put my hand on my left cheek where he kissed me, Patty and Liz were dragging me everywhere I wanted to be asleep! I sighed again till I heard a phone ring it was Liz

"Oh hey Kid" she greeted

"Really? Ok we're on our way" Liz said she

"Guys we have to go home ASAP!" she said

"What happen?" I asked

"I don't know kid said something about it's a emergency" I nodded we ran home

'What going on?' I thought as I ran home

At the mansion/house thing

We were now running up to the door I stop I looked around it was dark inside I looked at Patty and Liz we nodded and I turn the knob on the door

"SURPRISE!" I fell back

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIYU!" everyone shouted there was balloons, music, food, a cake, drinks chips blinking lights and everything a party need I continue to sit on the floor I looked shock I looked down my bangs covering my eyes I gripped my dress from my lap I bit my lower lip and tears started to pour do

"Miyu are ok?" Maka

"Ok this is so not cool we made my sister cry" Soul-nii said someone kneeled down to me it was Kid

"Miyu do you not like the party I put together for you?" Kid asked I looked up at him shocked tears pouring from my eyes he looked sad I through my arms around his neck I cried on his shoulders he rubbed my back

"Sh" he said lowly I kind of hick up

"Y-You p-planned t-this?" I asked he slowly nodded I pulled away from him I put my forehead against his and both of my hands I both his cheeks

"Thanks you" I whispered I pecked his lips and hugged him again he helped me up and I wiped away the tears and smiled

"So Kid how did you know its my birthday?" I asked he smirked

"I'm Death son what don't I know?" he asked I giggled

"Ok let's party!" Soul-nii said we all started dancing we sang happy birthday

"Ok it's time to open present!" Liz and Patty shouted

"Ok open my up first is was cooler then all of them" Soul-nii said I smiled it was a long present box wrapped in yellow wrapping and red stripes and a red bow I open it, it was a black guitar

"Thanks Soul-nii this is awesome!" I shouted and hugged him he grinned showing his teeth

"Ok us next" Liz and Patty said it was a purple box with a blue bow I open it was the same outfit they had but my pants went to my knees I sweat drop

"Um, Thanks" I said I smiled they smiled and gave them both a hug Maka was next it was a green wrapping with a white bow I opened it my eyes gleam

"Maka where did you get this?" I asked her It was a spell book

"Well I know a guy a real creepy guy" she said I smiled and gave her a big hug thank you

"Thank you this is awesome" I said I look at Soul-nii he was pouting

"A spell book awesome" I said he nodded and grinned

"Ok did you forget a big man like me?" Star asked

"No star how can I miss a big dude like you?" I asked he shrugged he gave me a blue box I was opening it

"I made it myself" he said I open the box I almost anime fell

"Thanks Star" it was a poster with everyone Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Kid Tsubaki and Star but of course he was bigger then everyone but I smiled Tsubaki came up to me she gave me a white box with a purple bow I opened it, it was some ninja tools I hugged her and thanked her ok last but of course not least Kid he gave me a long-ish box it was black and purple I smiled and open it, it was a skateboard I smiled

"Thanks Kid I love it, is it like your?" I asked he nodded I put it on the floor

"I can't wait to-AAAHH!" I as soon as I step on the board it skated away under my feet

"ow" I whined from the floor Kid helped me up

"I think I need so practice" I smiled Kid shook his head with a smile I toothy smiled Kyuu jumped on my head I smiled up at her and put her down on the floor

"I want to thank you all this is my first and best birthday ever thank you" I said nearly to tears

"Aw group hug!" Patty shouted everyone grouped and tear of happiness fell

Next day

Kid register me in DWMA so I was walking to class with everyone I was walking next to Kid and Soul-nii soon we walked through double brown doors

"Ok class we are going to dissect a- oh hello children" some dude with a strew sticking out his head he then looked at me I smiled I saw him get up real quick he hand a knife in his hand and he was ready to stab me with it I closed my eyes I feel so weak but the pain never came I open my purple eye to see Kid had block the attack with Liz weapon form

"Don't touch her" he said bluntly the stitches dude put down his weapon down back in his desk

"You children are aware she is a witch?" he asked everyone in the class gasp the kids jump over there desk they all had their weapons in their hand s and they were aiming at me I couldn't attack them so I closed my eyes then I heard clashes with weapons I open I my eyes to see everyone was protecting me Kid was in front of me Maka was on my right and Star was on my left

"I said don't touch her" kid spat with venom dripping on every word

"This is not cool guy get away from my sister she done nothing wrong" Soul said from his scythe form some of the kids looked bizarre at him but he smiled

"Yea, unless you want to deal with a big Star like me!" Star said

"children what is going on here she a witch" Stitch dude said

"Yea, but she different" Maka said she pushed off a sword from her I got up but then some blue dude came in

"Hey Sid what's wrong?" Star asked

"Lord Death wants see you 9 in his office" This Sid said everyone went back to there human forms they all looked curious they all shrugged Kid helped me up and we all went straight to Lord Death offices

At his office

"What's up Kid's?" Lord Death said

"I have a task for you 9 there been some rumors about a witch in Italy" he said I sighed

"what kind?" Soul-nii asked

"That there been witch taking human souls and making them to her slaves doing her biding I need you 9 to check it out and if its true take the witch down or the source" he said

"So why do you need me? I can't use my powers" I asked/said

"Well Miyu that is a good question I need you because since you do have information on the top witches you can probably help the gang out" he answer I nodded understanding

"But wouldn't I get in the way?" I asked

"No I'm sure you won't" he said I smiled

"So run along now" and we all left

"Cool we finally got a cool mission" Soul-nii said

"Yea, but a big Star like me could take the witch on"

"I'm sure your right" Tsubaki said we all laughed we walked outside Kid summon his and my boards Liz and Patty turn into Kid's pistols Soul-nii was on a Orange motorcycle

"Nice dude" I said

"Thanks it my cool ride for a cool dude" he said

"So Star and Tsubaki how are you going to get to Italy?" I asked

"Don't worry about us Miyu" Star said putting up his thumb I smiled at his goofiness I slowly got on my board and it started to fly me and Kid took off with Soul-nii and Maka on our tails

~Soul pov~

I was following Kid and my sister on my cool motorcycle Miyu and Kid were racing I had to keep up with them I didn't Know where Black star was Maka has been quite

"Hey Maka what's up?" I asked

"What?" she asked

"You've been quite lately" I told her

"Well haven't you notice that Kid been you know laughing or smiling more since Miyu came?" she asked I nodded

"Yea, Miyu one cool chick and not to mention she has a hot body unlike you who flat chest" I comment blushing then BAM! I got hit with the book as always

"Would you stop hitting with the book? And where do you put that thing anyways?" i shouted she just scoffed I rolled my eyes

"and besides I see her as a sister so there no reason to get jealous" I smirked BAM another from the fucking book

~Miyu pov~

Me and Kid were racing of course I was in the lead this was so much better then a broom I closed my eyes to feel the wind which was a bad idea cause I crashed into a person

"Ow" I said I fell on a boy he had red hair and silver eyes I blushed I got up quickly

"S-Sorry" I said the boy laughed

"Its ok, you know you're pretty hot" he comment I blushed Kid landed next to me and Soul-nii stop

"so how will you like to go on a date?" he asked

"No thanks I don't think she would go on a date with you" Kid said putting his arm around my shoulders pulling me to his chest I blushed

"Yea dude its not cool to ask my sister out when you don't even know her" soul-nii said I looked at him Kid and this red head dude

"Fine my name is Shinjin what's yours?" he asked

"that's none of your business" Kid said harshly I looked shock but smiled I had a tint of blush on my cheeks

"So why don't you walk away" soul-nii said a bit tick Shinjin just rolled his eyes and left

"See you around sexy" and he left I felt Kid's grip on my shoulder tighten

"Come on Kid, Soul-nii and Maka lets look for Star and Tsubaki" I said I got back on my board and flew away with everyone behind me

"YAHOO!" Star jump into front of me

"Hey Star" I smiled

"Ok lets look around to see if we see anything weird" Kid said Liz and patty were back to normal we walked around Italy it was so nice we saw a gang but I took that as nothing

night

It was night and nothing happen well so we stood in a hotel we met up with everyone we divide the boys in the living room girls in the main bed room we all got dresses I decide to tease the boys so I wore something sexy and it was good

Miyu-the girl with red short hair Tsubaki-the girl with the green hair Maka-the girl with the blue dress and Li/Patty the girl with the yellow and pink/white dots

I walked out to the living room my hair loss and messy

"Hey boys do you guys want any food?" I asked I lean against the door frame they all look at me Soul-nii and Star got nose bleeds he still a pervert Kid just stared he got up and just stared at my breast with his finger under his chin like he was study them he poke my left boob I bit my lower lip down and then he did the same on my right boob

"mmm" I lowly moaned he just smirked and grabbed them roughly I gasp and jump away

"Yes, they are indeed very symmetrical" I blushed

"That's why you did that?" I asked kind of pissed

"Mainly yes and cause I felt like it" he smirked he kissed my cheek I blushed but I wanted to have fun I hugged him I pressed my breast to his chest I heard him grunt I smiled I wrapped my left leg around his waist

"Kid I love it when you talk about symmetrical things" I whisper in his ear and licked it he blushed I smirked and pulled away

"See ya" and I waved I went to the room I went to close the door and turn and smiled and waved again he waved a little bit with s shock express on his face I giggled

~Kid pov~

Miyu closed the door

"Dude you got it bad for my sister" Soul said I looked back at him

"She not really your sister" I bluntly said he shrugged

"And what do you mean I got it 'bad'?" I asked

"It means your head over heels for her" he said

"Please like I would fall for someone who is not symmetrical only in the breast area" I said

"That's the weird thing about love you can't help the one you fall in love with" I sighed

"Whatever" I comment

'do I have feelings for Miyu? No must be a phase I'm sure of it' I thought to myself

next dayMiyu pov

I went skate boarding early because there is barely people out in the street I was going really fast I closed my eyes I guess I didn't learn from the first time

"BAM!' I crashed into someone once again I open my eyes to see it was Shinjin I felt pain on my leg I looked down at it I had a cut it was 3 inches long a pretty deep I winced in pain

"Hey you ok?" Shinjin asked I nodded but I got more pain on my leg from moving he picked me up and sat me on a near by wall he ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around my wound

"There" he said

"Thanks well I got to go" I said

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked I smiled

"Miyu" I answer

"Miyu, nice name it fits you(meaning: beautiful) I blushed

"Thanks"

"So do you want me to give you a tour?" he asked I shrugged

"Sure" he took my hand we started looking around it was nice the food was awesome then he took me to the woods I felt uneasy I try to pull my hand away but he had a tight grip next thing I knew it the gang me Kid, Liz and Patty saw surround us

"Hey Shinjin, lets get out of here" I said I heard him chuckle darkly he turn around to me to have a evil smirk his eyes were red and lifeless just like the rest of the gang then he disappeared

"Destroy her" I heard a female voice the gang started to come towards me

'Damn it I hate this collar' I try to use my magic but the shock collar got the best of me I fell to my knees holding my neck in pain I saw some of the gang members with a bat, pole, and wood with a nails stuck to it next thing I knew it Kid came in front of me with his pistols in his hands

"Miyu what are you doing out here?" he asked

"I-

"No time for explaining sis just find a place to hide" Soul-Nii from his scythe form

"How did you find me?" I asked

"Maka" Star answer I nodded I got up and went behind a tree I hate this so much I hate it to have people fight my battles and defend me I claw the tree as I bit down on my lip soon they all got into battle I watched all of them fight I study their movements how they attack how they hold their weapons, etc it might come in handy one day soon the battle was over I came out

"Thanks again guys" I said I looked down sadly

"Hey we did what we had to if it wasn't for you getting lost" Star said I smiled sadly

"You think this is over fools" I knew that voice and I felt that some wavelength back at the Witch community it was

"Medusa" I mumble

"So you finally figured it out…Miyu long time no see, I see you still have that collar" she said with that sick smile

"You know this witch?" Maka asked I nodded

"yea, but we were not the best of friends either, how Corna?" I said/aksed

"Aw Miyu you hurt my feelings to bad I don't have none and Corna is still useless" she said

"Who Corna" Liz asked

"An old friend" I answer

"anyways I'm here to test my new experiment" she said

"Shinjin" she said Shinjin came out the shadow with a sick smile I glared at him I should have known

"Destroy them" she order

"Yes, master" soon he went from human to a sick looking monster

"Miyu get back" Kid said he got in his stance I nodded and hid behind a tree damn it I feel so fucking weak the monster attack Kid, Kid was shooting it but it seem not to have any affect the thing hit kid in the gut sending him flying through trees

"KID!" I shouted Liz and patty turn back to human form they got back up Kid was out of it I ran to him Liz use Patty then Shinjin created a wavelength beam and aimed it at Liz and Patty hitting them directly

"AAAHH!" were the cry that was heard then they were out of it Soul-Nii, Maka, Star and Tsubaki teamed up but Star let his ego get in the way he got hit with his poises bone thing sticking out of his shoulders Star was out Tsubaki had to get out since she need Star to fight Soul-nii and Maka were fighting it but the beast body was like metal it skin harden it only got minor cuts and it would heal back up

"Soul you ready? Asked Maka

"Yea" he answer

"Witch Hunter" they said Soul-nii transform into this sick looking scythe I stare in awe the name was disturbing but it was awesome looking she swing it at Shinjin a blue beam the same shape as soul was shot towards him cutting him in half

"We did it" Maka said

"Its over" Soul-nii said Soul-nii turn back to human form they walked up to everyone Kid was alright he was standing and moving Star was out as a light tsubaki was sucking the blood from his arm Liz was leaning against a tree with Patty next to her

"Everything is all-I heard moving I looked behind them the beast body parts came together connecting and it grew another head

"Soul-nii Maka look out!" i shouted they paused they turn around but to late they were hit with the a blue beam pushing them away

"SOUL-NII MAKA DAMN IT DAMN THIS COLLAR!" I shouted the collar shock me

"So you can't take it off?" Kid asked

"No I have no idea how to its impossible" I said looking down at the ground

"Let me try" Kid said he came towards me

"You can't its impossible I've try for-

"It's off" he said bluntly I looked up shock the collar was in his hands no longer around my neck I felt my neck and surely I was not see things

"H-How did-

"It wasn't hard it was like taking off any other collar" he said I looked be wild

"So are you going to sit there or you going to fight?" he asked I snapped back I got up I whisper a spell a purple star with Japanese words surrounding, the star trace on the floor it glowed purple and I transform, my hair change to purple my outfit turn to a black knee high dress that like ripped on the bottom, I wore black emo lace high heels, I open my eyes they both were purple, I held my hands out as if I was holding my weapons the outline of my scythe appeared and then came to life I stood in a stance I charge at the monster I was hitting the beast I smack it down in the dirt with both ends of my weapon I jump before it can hit me with it poison claws I spanned in the air I whisper and spell

"LUNAR SLASH!" I shouted and a purple beam came at the monster I know I wasn't done I land on the ground fighting the monster(she was some what fighting like Maka) I change weapons to my sword I slash off the beast legs I cut its bottom jaw off I twirled my sword I pointed the tip of my sword to the monster I whispered another spell

"LIGHTING BEAM!" I shouted a yellow ball shock at the beast shocking it giving me time I ran up to it and cut between the middle of the two heads cutting its body in half I cut the heads of I looked for the heart I find it beating in the middle of the bloody floor and I stabbed it then out of nowhere the body spinned like a mini tornado and disappeared leaving a red thing in the middle of it I looked at it

"So are you going to eat it?" Soul-nii asked I looked at him like he was crazy

"Are you serious?" I asked they nodded

"It gives you more power" Tsubaki said I shrugged I walked up to it and took it in my hand I looked at it put it in my mouth I and ate I sighed in pleasure after I ate it

"Does it taste good?" Maka asked I thought about

"It doesn't have a flavor to it but it feel cool when it goes down my throat" I answer

"Like brother like sister" Soul-nii said

"She not your really your sister" Kid mumble Soul-nii glared at him I giggled I walk up to Star I whispered a spell and a blue and a mix of purple light came out of my pointing finger and into Star arm his arms glowed purple and blue then it faded about 5 sec Star started to open his eyes

"Nice to have you back Star" I said he blinked twice

"What happen, and who are you?" he asked I was going to answer till out of nowhere I felt something on my neck it was the collar I turn back to normal

"Miyu?" Star shouted I nodded

"HEY WHY YOU PUT IT BACK ON?" I asked

"While one my father still doesn't trust you and two it wouldn't be fun teasing you if you have your powers" he answer I try to take it off I just got shock

"Let me try" Star said instead of helping me he was choking me I was gasping for air

"Stop Black Star you suffocating my sister!" Soul said he saved me from star my eyes were popped open and were white and I had drool coming down my mouth

"So Kid is the only one who can take it off?" Patty asked everyone shrugged then they all took turns trying to get the collar off I swear I though I was going to die that day

"Get the fuck off ya killing the shit out of me!" I shouted they all backed away I gasp for air

"So does this mean Miyu is kid's weapon?" Liz asked

"Hell no!" I shouted

"But I am no the only one who can take the collar off" Kid tease I glared at him

"Well that was the coolest fight I've seen" soul-nii said patting my head I smiled

"Yea, no doubt about it" Maka said I blushed and smiled

"Yea, I have to admit it was pretty good and you had perfect symmetry" Kid said

"Aw your making me blush guys stop it" I said blushing they all smiled and with that we went back to the hotel

\in the hotel with the girls

"So Miyu how come Kid is the only one who can take it off?" Maka asked I blushed

"Well, um the person with the collar that me have to have strong feeling for the person who is going to remove it or the other way around" I explained

"So which way is it?" Tsubaki asked Liz and Patty nodded I blushed more

"Well I don't know I was locked in a basement for 5 years so the only feelings I felt were hate, sadness, loneness, and boredness" I answer with s sheepish smile they sadly laughed

"So do you feel thing when you are with Kid?" Patty asked I shrugged with a blush

"Well girls we have a mission" Liz said the girls nodded

'What?' I thought

"what kind of mission?" I asked they all laughed

"Aw come on tell me" I begged they laughed harder this is going to be bad I just know it

~Medusa pov~

I went back to the laboratory

'Damn she destroy my experiment, no matter I will have to create a new and-

"Hello Medusa" I heard a voice I turn around it was girl in a cloak about 16 the shadow hid her face

"Who are you?" I asked she just chuckled

"an old friend" she said she walked closer in the moon light my eyes widen

"Miyu?" I asked she chuckle more it couldn't be Miyu it look just like her, but her soul its tinted and her eyes held hatred

"Y-Yumi?" I asked

"You finally figure it out" she said

OH MIYU HAVE A EVIL TWIN if notice Miyu also spells Yumi Well I hope ya enjoy plz comment and rate ^_^


	5. Chapter 6

~Miyu pov~

Its been 4 months since I've been in DWMA, since I've made wonderful friends, since I've I fought, since I've fell in love with I admit it I fell in love with that symmetrical dork how did I realize and when? Well it started like this

~Flash back a month ago~

I was walking at night with Kid we came back from a long walk why I don't even know, but it was fun

"Hey, Miyu can I show you something?" Kid asked

"Sure Kid" he took my hand and summons his skate board he carried me bride style

"Hey I do have my board too yea know" I told him

"I know but I thought it would be more amusing this way" he said I rolled my eyes, but smile none the less and we took off

I love wind I closed my eyes and snuggled my head on his chest I look up at him he wasn't looking at me, but his eyes shined in the moon light his hair was waving in the wind with a blunt express on his face he looked so cute I have grown feelings for the young reaper but I hid my emotion and act natural he looked down he smiled at me I smiled back.

"Were here" he said I looked what was in front my eyes gleamed. We were in the woods and there was a giant water fall with a lake and flowers Kid and I bonded and he knew the things I like and I knew the things he liked he put me down, I walked to the lake I saw my reflection then Kid appears I look up at him

"Kid this is so beautiful, thank you for bring me here" I said he smiled he had one hand behind his back

"Well I find this place when I was figuring things out and I knew how much you love nature so I brought you here" I smiled and hugged him

"Thank you"

"Here" he pulled out a rose it was a mixture of blue and purple it was beautiful

"It's beautiful" I awed

"I thought you might like it, when I was walking and saw it reminded me of you, beautiful" he said i felt my face flushed I smiled up at the young reaper he had a gentle smile displaying on his face

"And guess what else?" he asked I arched my brow well the blush slowly fade away to my pale skin color

"What?"

"It has perfect symmetry! I mean look at it have you seen anything more perfect?" he asked aweing the flower I rolled my eyes he had that puppy face on like everything he see symmetrical he was ready to cry I clear my throat

"Um, can I have my flower back?" I asked noting he just took out of my grasp

"Oh, yes um here, my apologies" he said blushing I giggled and kissed his cheek he flushed more I look back at the water I put my flower down I lift my shirt and took off my pants and jumped in the water I raised up to the surface I saw Kid blushing

"Come on Kid the water great!" I said a went back to the water I swimming under till a body splash in the water, once the bubbles cleared I saw Kid he smiled at me, I toothy smiled he was wearing the pool ball number 8 boxers of course I was in a black lace bra and panties we both raised up, causing my mixed hair to stick to my face, I splash Kid then he splash me this went on for some time now, but I tackled him in the water I was laughing like a little kid then Kid pulled me by my leg I went under this was fun we were fighting under water I won we both raised back up for air I smiled at him and gave him a hug he returned it

"You're my best friend" I said I felt his arm tighten around me I felt butterflies

"You are too" he said we both got out the water we lay on the grass I placed my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around him he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer I blushed, but smiled I looked up at him he look at me he kissed my forehead I kissed his nose and kissed one of his eyes he blushed

"So Kid you remember when you were praising the flower?" I asked he nodded

"And you know how you said the flower it remains you of me and its perfect?" I asked I bite my lower lip my pointing finger messing with a piece of grass, my other pushing a strand out of my face cheeks turning red I saw him turn red from the corner of my eye, but still nodded

"Well…do you think I-I'm perfect?" I asked fiddling with my finger founding the grass very intersecting, but then I felt my face being lifted my eyes came in connection with kids I blush more my mixed eyes looked the other way

"Look at me" he whispered I made eye connection once more he kissed my forehead twice then my cheek and he gently kissed my lips, but it felt as if I was kissing air he pulled away after 5 seconds. Looking at me I blushed with a smile

"You will all was be perfect to me" he whisper I through my arms around his neck pulling into a tight loving hug

"Thank kid" I smiled more, then out of nowhere he tickle me I was ticklish like crazy

"S-stop K-Kid" I laughed

"Say you love me" he chuckle out I laughed

"N-Never!" I chocked out he tickle me more I couldn't take it

"O-ok I l-love y-you Kid" I said and I placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him he kissed my cheek and return a hug I wish we could stay that way forever

~Present~

I smiled at the memory the flower was in my room in a vase I put a spell on it to least forever till yea I die I told Kid what was going to do when I asked for him to remove my collar but I still have it, well right now we had a mission to do I was flying on my board while Kid dressed up like his father while Patty and Liz row the boat

"WHY WE ON A ROW BOAT WHY NOT GET A MOTOR BOAT SOMETHING WITH A ENGINE? Liz shouted I level down to where they were

"what's going on?" I asked Liz shot a glare at Kid

"He the problem!" she shouted pointing at him I giggle

"quit complaining anyways we almost reach our destination" Kid said while taking off his mask I went in front of him

"Hey Kid what with the get up?" I asked

"I am the grim reaper so I most prepare myself" he answer I nodded not quite understanding and flew ahead then I saw this big gap as if something bit half the land off

"What fuck happen?" I asked

"A few days ago a few people got swallowed up by something" Kid answer my question I heard Patty being retarded again but when doest she act stupid? she singing row, row, row your boat I groaned at how stupid she can be

"So we are here to gather info?" I asked Kid

"Please tell that we are not here for that?" Liz begged scaredy cat I thought

"Lets go" Kid order I blushed at how hot he looked but I shook it away and land

"Can you tell me what happened here?" Kid asked some emo man in the corner I wander how we got here so fast we landed and next thing I knew we were at some guys door weird

"It was the mist" he said in fear

"Mist?" Kid repeated I looked at him

"what kind of mist?" I asked the man he was sobbing or coughing I don't know he make funny noise

"No no" the man repeated

"Calm down your alright now" Kid said I smile at how gentle he can be from time to time I saw Liz smirking at me I whipped my head around

"Black dragon?" I heard Kid

"The black dragon ate our village" the man panicked I look to see what Kid was going to say but he wasn't there

"what the fuck?" I asked to no particular I looked to find Kid to see him standing in front of the man

"How the hell did he?" I was in shock I didn't notice how fast he moved it was creepy

"Black dragon…interesting" he said I look at him

"Elephant, Chimpanzee, Dog and cat" Patty said yet again we went from a man door to a library so quickly its like I am in a anime show or something I was reading a anime book it was Naruto(BOO-AH) XD this is a awesome anime I soon finished and went up to Kid Patty pass me acting like a roaster I sweat drop

"Ooooo…kkk?" I murmured I walked up to Kid

"so what'cha doing?" I asked

"Looking up information about this 'black dragon'" he answer I leaned in to see old pic

"Come on Kid lets get out of here" Liz complained

"Don't be such a slacker I doing research that is necessary but which I will tell If I didn't hate this place to I got some basic information lets go" he order I looked back at the book it had the word 'Niddhog?' I thought to myself I place the book back the group got on the boat I got on my board I was listening to my music 'papermoon' I loved that song I soon saw mist I and I looked down to see Patty rowing the boat very quickly and she rammed it to the giant boat

"what the fuck!" I shouted

"If you are going to rammed the boat do it from the middle, now do it again" Kid order

'He is mad cause she didn't rammed it through the middle I swear Kid is digging up his own death bed' I though and Patty rammed the boat again but in the middle Kid hit the his face against the boat which made him bleed I bust out laughing

"I-I swear I think y-you get dumber and d-dumber each day K-Kid!" I laughed

"Enough fooling around Miyu now get down here!" Kid order I chuckle and I was next to them hovering over the water with a smirk

"Whatever you say 'master'" I said he smiled

"Uh" I said amused

on the boat

"oh my god I am going to die!" Liz shouted over and over again

'Jeez for a person who grew on the street is really a scardey cat*sigh* it cant be help I guess' I thought then we came in a room full of Soul's

"What the hell?" I said

"Can we take all these soul since they don't belong to anyone?" Patty asked I wish I can smack her

"Patty sweet please don't make me hit you" I said with a fake smile she looked confused

"You idiot do you want to be a Kishin?" Kid asked

"As protectors of soul's I can't aloud this" kid said he put his hand up

"What do we have here a Grim reaper?" asked a ghost he held a gun at Kid he shot him

"Liz, Patty Miyu" Kid said Kid took off my collar FINALLY It was itching

"Yea, ok" Liz grumbled

"NIDHOGG!" shouted the ghost soon the ground under me a Liz open which cost us to both fell

"Damnit!" I yelled and it closed

"AAAHHHH!" I heard Liz shout I on the other hand I said nothing I soon clashed against the ground

"AH damnit" I mumbled Liz and I walked began to walk

"I CAN'T I CANT I CANT DO THIS!" she shouted I wanted to punch her my eyebrow twitch in frustration

"SHUT UP!" I yelled she cry I sigh hold the bridge of my nose while shaking my head

"Listen Kid is the Grim reaper, Patty is, Patty they are not going to die have faith" I told her with a smile

"but kid wont be able to fight with out me it would be 'asymmetrical" she said sigh she had a point

"I'm sure he'll think of something" I told her she calm down

"You know I think you will be good for Kid" she said in relief I blushed

"Can you go back to being scared?" I asked

"Nope I got to have faith" she smiled I rolled my eyes playfully

"So are we going the right way?" Liz asked

"Yea its that way" Said I voice I looked around

"How do you know Miyu?" Liz asked

"I don't say anything" I told her

"Stop playing" she whined

"I'm serious it wasn't me" I told her she got Goosebumps

"Then who did?" she asked

"I did" the voice answer Liz was shaking

"We must be hearing thing" Liz said

"No you doing very well keep going this way" said the voice I looked behind Liz was frozen I smiled at the little girl

"Well hello" I greeted the little girl smiled Liz finally turn around she froze for a very very long time….. and she began to panic

"Please don't eat me!" Liz shouted she was on the ground my lip twitched in anger

"I'm not going to eat you just trust me" the girl said bluntly Liz kept on whining

"Jeez she must be annoying" the little girl said to me I shrugged

"Only when she not scared" I said Liz was still complaining me and the ghost was getting pissed off

"I have no reason to eat her anyways" the ghost girl said

"But I have a reason to kill her but she my friend and I love her dearly when she not scared" I said

"Wait you're a witch aren't you?" she asked I toothy smile

"You caught me but I am in the care of DWMA now I hate being a witch it sucks pretty bad" I said we had a good laugh but Liz was being more annoying

"OK THAT ENOUGH QUIT YOU CHILDISH BLABBERING AND FOLLOW ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SPACK YOU TO DEATH!" shouted the ghost girl

"Wow way to go Liz you really know how to piss of a ghost" I mumble with a sweat drop

"Yes ma'am I'll follow you any were" Liz gave in I sighed and we headed off Liz was crawling on the floor like she had a pole stuck up her ass we passed ghost who had arrows I would smiled and wave at them and they return it Liz was still scared I heard gun shot it couldn't be Kid

"Hurry let's move Kid and Patty are in trouble!" I order Liz she got up and ran to the light most be a way out the ghost girl disappeared

"Thank you!" I shouted before we exited out we on the port deck I didn't see anyone but I spoke to soon Kid and Patty came from under ground

"Oh hey sis" Patty said they landed

"Hey Liz because of you I couldn't use Patty you know that" Kid said while stomping his foot on the ground I giggled

"And you ,what is your excuse?" Kid said pointing to me I stopped

"Well excuse me for felling into a hole that appeared before me sorry!" I shouted

"Its not my felt your crazy" Liz comment I nodded in agreement then Liz and Patty had a sisterly moment I looked down at the ground memory of my sister came to mind I cuss under my breath I hated her so much then it was interrupted by that retarded ghost laughing

"Liz Patty" Kid said Liz and Patty turn into a pistol I remove my jacket and it fell to the ground my hat appeared

"Oh so I see we have a witch this is perfect for Kinshin or you'll be my toy" said the ghost I glared at him

"How dare you under easement me!" I glowered he laughed I held my hand out the out line of my scythe came to life in my hand

"Miyu let me take this guy down" Kid said I glared at the ghost and growled

"Fine" I snurred

"time to die" kid said the ghost laugh then out of nowhere a weapon came and stabbed the ghost behind his head cutting his top half off I gasp I wanted to laugh(I laugh at people pain and shit like that it funny) then I saw a boy come from behind he look familiar then when I saw his hair

"Crona?" I asked the boy looked at me he study me

"Miyu?" he asked hold his arm in nervousness I smiled and nodded

"Yea, how you been?" I asked

"I haven't been good I don't know how to deal with people" he said I smiled he hasn't change one bit

"Miyu you know this thing?" Kid asked probably no able to find out his gender

"this is a old friend" I said

"I thought you didn't have friends?" Kid asked I shruged

"Well he was my then Medusa took him away cause I was a bad 'influence' on him I haven't seem him since I was 10" I answer Kid didn't say anything then something popped out on his back that was in sword form

"Hello Miyu I see your sexy as ever" Ragnarok said

"Hello Narok" I said he chuckle then he turn back to a sword Crona got into a fighting stance I did as well

"Ragnarok scream residences" Crona said I cover my ears but I kept my guard up the ship port was turning blue the soul were coming out I uncovered my ears then Ragnarok ate all the human souls damn it then in turn into this dragon thing I gasp

"Crona! You can stop this!" I shouted to him he look at me

"Miyu AAAAHHHH!" he shouted I ran and gave him a hug to calm him down Ragnarok pick me up by my waist I slashed his arm he let go I jumped

"LUNAR SLASH!" I yelled a beam came from my scythe he got hit I stabbed him in the neck I swing off my held from my scythe and landed next to Kid my scythe disappeared back into my hands

"Fussy as always Miyu" he said I glared at him Crona was helpless

"My blood black you know" Crona said

"I judge you Reaper combat art: mortal sin stances" Kid said I couldn't stop him so I joined him

"Witch spell art: years of a thousand tears" I said my hand glowed blue I grew my own pair of bat wings and shot at Crona I pulled up my fist I punch him in the gut then the face and I did a round house kick he spanned and skid on the floor

"Why are you hurting me I can't deal with that" Crona said he swag his sword at me

"Sorry Crona but I with DWMA and I have to take you down, but I'm still your friend" I said I got my sword both our sword clashed he was trying to stab me in the heart that's how you permanently got rid of a witch I jumped up a glided in the air I back flipped back and skid on my feet I charge back at him I stabbed him in the stomach I flipped over him and kicked his back up

"KID!" I shouted

"Right" Kid said he jump up to where we were he pressed one of his guns on Crona back and pulled the trigger I flinched a little Crona was like a little brother and I was teaching how to deal with people damn Medusa but I had to fight him Kid was shooting him in the air then he flipped he sat on Crona a pointed the guns on both his cheek and shot him down Kid flip backwards a land on both feet pressed together and both arms out

"Always balance good and evil" he said I frowned but then he emerge from the ground at one point I was happy he was alive he was a little brother to me

"I should of known If the little one didn't understand me how can I though a reaper like you would the only person who did was Miyu" he said I look sadly up at him I knew what he was talking about he told me everything I was the very first ever person he trust I understood him next thing I knew it were attack by the ghost wasn't he died damn I whisper a spell quickly to protect me Kid and Crona I still cared for Crona as a baby brother when he stop I drop the barrier Kid popped out the black smoke

"How can you still be alive?" asked the ghost

"Damn your are annoying" Kid comment I wanted to laugh it was funny and I blushed cause I like it when he got all serious he then looked back I also did to Crona wavelength was growing

"I hate, hate every one, but Miyu of course, but I will have to blow you all away I bet dead people are easy to get along with anyways" he said then Ragnarok screamed so did Crona then he started to spin I was scared what happen to the little boy I once knew? Then he scream some attack and cut the ship in half I had nothing to grab on to I was sliding off

"Miyu!" Crona and Kid shouted I summoned my scythe and stabbed it hard on the wood I was hanging off the boat I use my other hand and whistle for my board it came and I got on and flew to kid he was on his we took off

"CRONA!" I shouted he looked down

"Good your still alive" he smiled I smiled back

"Crona you know it will take a lot to kill me" I smirked he shrugged

"I should have known" he said Kid looked at me but I subside his look and kept going after Crona kid was shooting him from time to time then the mist was clearing up I saw Kid stopped and look at the sun I was still chasing after Crona I picked up the speed till I was next to him

"Crona, you don't have to do this" I told him

"You can leave and live with me in Death city" I said again

"don't listen to her Crona or I will beat you up" Ragnarok threaten I hit him with my scythe on his head

"Shut up!" I hissed

"Crona, you can have a better life" I added on

"But I still don't know how to deal with people I can't deal with that" he said I reached my hand out to him with a smile

"I'll help you like old time Crona-nii" I said he blushed at the name he was about to reach my hand then something grabbed me by my ankles it was Ragnarok tail and he yanked me into the water I fell off my board

"Miyu-nii!" I heard Crona I raised back up I spit water out my mouth and watched him been taking away again damn

"I'll get you back Crona, I promise" I whisper to myself

"Hey Miyu what are you doing?" I looked up to see Kid I got back on my board

"Nothing" I said he shrugged and we flew back home

"You know you got some explaining to do?" he asked he looked at me from the corner of his eye I closed my eyes and sighed

"I know" I said

im having fun with this so i will conutine um, please comment and rate


	6. Chapter 7

back at Death city

~Miyu pov~

"I have gathered you all here because I'm guessing you want to know about my life and why I hate being a witch and Kid wants to know how I know this Crona person?" I asked my 7 friends they nodded I sighed

"Ok it started when I was 4"

Flashback

I was in my innocent years I knew thing from right or wrong good or evil

"Mama, papa come outside and play with me!" I cheered in my 4 year old high pitch voice my black hair waving in the wind and purple eyes gleam in the light

My parents love to do experiments

"Fine sweety what would you like to play?" I smiled

"How about house?" I suggested

"Um, how about doctor?" my dad asked my mom nodded with a smile

I didn't know what they were planning

"Ok!" I smiled at them

They took me to a dark room I looked around I never seen it before they open a giant door I saw a bed chair like thing(its look when you go to the dentist but my dark and creepier and dangerous weapons) my papa pick me up and sat me on the chair

"Ok, I'm going to be the sick person?" I asked they nodded with a giant smile I smiled and play along I fake coughed

"Doctor Mama Doctor Papa I think I have a cold" I said

"Oh my, well we know how to deal with colds" mama said I smiled

"Honey" mama said my papa nodded he came up to me he made the chair straight so I was laying down he made it go a little higher to mama level

"This is going to be fun" papa said I looked confused he grabbed my arms and strap them down then he did the same with my legs

"Papa?" I asked

"Don't worry Miyu you'll be just fine" I look back at my mama she had a mask on covering half her face with a knife in her hand I look at papa he had scissors

"Mama you are going to us that knife?" I asked

"Oh, this oh no" I sighed in relief

"A knife wont do" she turn around and she had a mini chain saw my eyes widen in fear

"Know this wont hurt a bit" she said coming to me slowly

"MAMA!PAPA!" I shouted then everything went black

After 2 months I was a monster I had all these powers I didn't know how to control. I killed my best friend May-ling by a wave of a hand cutting her in half, the head witch order my parents to teach/or help me control my powers or they will be killed and I will have to sever the head witch as her puppet that's when they create my collar it shock me whenever I was using my powers became angry and others, I had a 3 year old sister name Yumi she dislike me cause I had all the 'attention' and she didn't if only she knew. I was move out of my room to the basement I never went to school, I had no more friends and I had no family I would only come out when I had a mission till one day when I was 8 my parents were out at a party and came home drunk they had a fight and somehow got on the house on fire I was in the basement the whole building soon collapse on me and I don't remember much at all I woke up in the hospital I was told my mama, papa and sister died in the house fire but they didn't find Yumi body, I was covered in bandaged my hair was burn to the roots I lost my left eye my skin was fine how I don't know but the one thing I want off so badly was still there I felt my neck and sure enough it was there my collar I gripped it a tear escape from my eye I lost everything I was put in sugary orders from the head witch after what seem forever I remove the bandage to see my new face, I didn't even recognize who I was I had blue and purple mixed hair and one purple eye and one blue eye, but it's like I never knew who I was in the first place. I want to leave I hated being with witches when night time fell I escape through my window to the streets I went in a dark alley I was hungry I don't even remember the last time I ate. I turn a corner I crashed into somebody I prayed it wasn't a witch but it wasn't it was a boy with pinkish hair and wearing a dress? About my age.

"Oh, I am sorry please don't hurt me" he begged

"Hurt you?" I question he open his eyes and wiped a tear I smiled

"I'm not going to hurt you" I smiled I put out my hand just because people were cruel to me doesn't me I have to right? And beside I don't know this little boy

"Hey so what's your name?" I asked

"I can't I don't know how to deal with people" he answer I look confused but smile

"Ok, I will go first my name is Miyu Yamazaki what is your?" I asked

"Um, C-Crona" he stutter I smiled

"Hello Crona nice to meet you" I greeted he grabbed my hand and got up

"W-why are y-you so n-n-nice, I can't d-deal with p-people who a-are nice f-for no r-reason" he said/asked

"Well I don't have a reason to be mean to you" I answer he looked surprised and nodded

"Hello what about me?" I heard a voice then something just pop out of Crona back it popped in my face I fell to the ground in surprise

"What is that?" I asked

"The name is Ragnarok" it answer I got up and dust myself off

"Hello Ragnarok I'm Miyu"

"Why are being nice to Crona, he is my punching bag!" it shouted

"Um, I don't want him to be my punching bag" I said Crona looked up at me

"I want to be friends" I chirped

"Ha, friends with Crona? He can't 'deal' with people" I looked at Crona and smiled

"Then I will help him 'deal' with people, Crona?" I said/asked I kneeled next to Crona

"Will you be my friend?" I asked he flinched a couple of time and turn around

"I can't I don't know how to deal with that" he answer I walk in front of him

"Then we will deal with it, together" I reach my hand out to him he looked at it he smiled and nodded he grabbed my hand

"Ok, I can deal with that" he answer I smiled and from that day forward me and Crona became friends, its been 2 years I was 10 so was Crona, it wasn't long till he called me Miyu-nii and I called him Crona-nii I had to stay hidden in the alleys, abandon house, etc the witches were still looking for me, till one day Crona never came to the spot we always meet up, but after a few minutes he came I ran and hugged him he return it

"Where were you?" I asked

"I had to lie to Lady Medusa" he answer I nodded

"So we can go to-

"Crona this is where you been going off to?" I heard a voice I looked up and it was Medusa one of her vectors arrows under me appear it point south it glow red and pushed me back away from Crona into a tree

"Damnit" I mumbled as I slid to the ground in pain

"I don't want you nowhere near my son! You're the reason why he been so odd lately! Wait I know you, your that Miyu girl" she said I nodded

"I would do experiments on you, but your just a waste of space" she spat and she grabbed Crona and left not so long afterwards I was taken in by two Witches one name Yoko the other Wakana and I was kept in a basement for 5 years only let out to go on missions till I ran away and met Kid and everyone else, that was the last day I saw Crona

~Present~

"Till a few hours ago I saw him, being taking away again" I said sadly I looked around the room I saw some of them held their eye as if it was missing or their hair I smiled and giggled they look at me confused

"Don't worry about it, it is all in the past and beside I promised myself I will bring Crona back, he is not a bad guy" I told them with a smile they smile too

"So what know?" I asked

"Well tonight is the night were we celebrate the finding of DWMA!" Star yelled I smiled

"Cool so can come to right?" I asked

"Well you are a student so I don't see why not" Kid answer I smile and hugged him

"You're so awesome Kid!"

"For what?" he asked I blinked twice

"I'm not sure really!" I toothy smiled everyone laughed

Night Kid pov~

"Miyu are you ready?" I called out

"No go ahead without me I'm going to be a while!" she shouted

"Fine but don't be late" I told her

"Come on Liz, Patty"

"Ok!" Patty shouted and we walked out

~Miyu pov~

I was getting dressed I wore a white/black dress, black knee high socks, black elbow high gloves a mini hat that lean to my right and black heels I was I was fixing my hair, it was in a high pony tail it was curly(it went down to her back) with my bangs covering my purple eye only showing my blue eye, I looked in the mirror and smile

'I know Kid not going to like it because it's not symmetrical, but I hope he gives me a complement' I thought and I had a surprise for everyone Lord Death asked a favor of me after I told my friends about my past it went something like this

~Flash back~

"um Lord Death you wanted to see me?" I asked him before bowing

"Hi, hello, howdy howdy nice to see you" he said I giggled it was pretty funny he moved his head to the side I did as well

"Miyu I heard you have a talent of singing is that true?" he asked I blinked

"Yea its true, how do you know?" I asked

"I'm death what don't know" he answer I giggled like father like son right?

"So will you sing on the day of the finding of DWMA?" he asked

"Yes I will be honored" I answer

"Good, well that is all see you tonight"

"See you tonight"

~present~

I was looking for my board but it was nowhere to be found and my broom broke so I had to walk it was about a 10 min walk I will live. I went outside it was chilly but what can I do? I began to walk it was pretty dark the only thing that was bright was the retarded looking moon it was creepy the way it smiled like that and blood dropping down and-

"*CAN DROPPING SOUND*" I snapped my head to see a can rolling into the streets next to my feet I look at where it came from it was from a dark ally I growled lowly then I heard more moving I looked around then something hit me on my neck I fell to my knees and my face crashed against the ground

"Damn it I can't move" I mumbled

"That's the idea" I heard a voice I man with pointy ears walked out the shadows I glared at him

"What do you want?" I growled at him

"Nothing really you're just going to be a meal for the Kishin" I heard a female voice and came out behind him

"Erica" I mumbled

"Hey Miyu long time no see" she smiled evilly

"Get her free" she order he nodded and walk towards me he threw me over his shoulders

'Damn it this is not good' I thought

~Kid pov~

"Have any of you seen Miyu?" I asked Maka she shook her head I asked everyone in the party they all said no

"You mean to tell me my little sister is missing?" Soul asked

"I don't know I last seen her at my house" I answer everyone sighed

"STEIN! Everyone get out of here quickly!" Sid shouted

"What's going on?" I asked

"Are you alright?" Stein yelled

"Yea, I got in an enemy trap" he said we were all next to him

"Well never mind that get everyone out of here, it's a trap were lord death leave his mirror and the student gather around" he explain what?

"Medusa!" Stein shouted

"Well it's been fun, but I have a Kishin to awaken" and she jump out the window

~Miyu pov~

'Damnit I still can't move' I thought I saw Free doing something he sat me next to him he kept mumbling Were wolf over and over I saw Medusa ridding her snake

"Ah I see you brought Kishin his midnight snake"

"What do you want with me?" I asked

"Well one I don't like you and 2 it was called for a favor"

"From who?" I asked she chuckle

"Erica lets set the box position" Medusa order

"Ribbit, ribbit" she repeated

"Computation spell: magic calculation!" she shouted

~Kid pov~

The ground started to shake

"It's begun Naigus are you ready for a soul resonation!" Sid asked

"Hai" was her answer the floor shook harder every passing second the room became white with green lines what is going on here?

"What's happening?" I heard Soul

"Space is being warped we are being locked in!" Stein shouted locked in? Next thing I knew it I was falling in a coffin that is coming from the floor and everything went black

'Miyu I hope your somewhere safe' I thought

~Miyu pov~

Spatial magic: Independent Cube!" I heard free shout there was a green box were the party was taking place my eyes widen

"It holds up for only an hour" Free said

"KID!" I shouted in any hope of him hearing me

"Silent's" Medusa hissed

"No dip shit the Kishin is not going to be in your control he going to kill us all!" I growled

"Will soon see" she answer back

"All right lets hurry before Death shows up" Erika said

"From all people you are helping Medusa?" I asked her

"Hey she has her snakes in me and I have to work for her for she can remove one for every era I do" she answer

"Wow you said a whole sentences without saying ribbit" I mocked she glared at me

"We have no time for this where is Crona?" Medusa asked I heard a weird roar

"CRONA!" I shouted he looked at me shock written all over his face I smiled

"I-I brought them the Mizune family" he said without taking his eyes off me

they flew around the school cutting a candle if Kid was here he would have had a cow for missing up the symmetry

"Lets go underground" Medusa order Free through me over his shoulders and jump of the building I didn't scream I just stood blunt

"Why are you helping her?" I asked him he looked at me

"Cause she free me" he answer

"So that's why your name is Free" he nodded

"How…original" I mumbled then everything went black

~Kid pov~

I soon saw a light below me and I landed on my feet with everyone the weapons fell and the meisters landed on there feet I was still thinking if Miyu was alright but I have a bad feeling that she wasn't I didn't want to think that she wasn't

"Kid!" Liz shouted

"HUH! What?" I asked she pointed to Stein

"As I was saying there is a Kishin sleeping under this school and Medusa is on her way on waking" he said I already knew that

"That one of the reason why my father can't leave the school" I told

"Really I though he was a shut-in?" Black Star said

"Well we can't waste Sid quick thinking we have to go!" he said

"Right!" we all unison we soon came to a door from under the school

"Were here" he said

"Our enemy is powerful you may lose your life, so if you want to turn back do so now"

"Were ready" we all said we ran inside the building I was on my skateboard

'Miyu please, please safe' I though over and over

~Miyu pov~

"How long are from getting to the Kishin?" I heard a voice I slowly open my eyes to find myself tied up with chains

"What the fuck?" I asked I started to move and struggle till

"AAAAHH!" I shouted the damn chain shock me what the hell a shock aren't a damn enough?

"Oh, I see you are a wake" Erica said I saw I was on a flying tadpole, freaky

"So you like your surprise, it shocks you when you struggle the spell done by me" Erica smirked I glared

"So what the fuck with the tadpole?" I asked

"His name is-

"I can give two fucks!" I shouted (I really can give two fucks about the name)

"So you are going to feed me to a Kishin?" I asked knowing the answer

"Yep, you will make him powerful and it will be the end of you" she said

"Whatever" I said I looked around this place was old and broken

"Erica I need that tadpole" Free said

"What why?" she protested

"Cause it wont belong till one of the kids catch up" Free answer Erica sighed

"Fine" she got off

"Put a sock or something to cover her mouth" Free said Erica placed a ball in my mouth

"whfnef tjhf fubjk bitrjl(what the fuck bitch)" I muffled

"What was that I cant here" she tease I growled then out of nowhere some green light glowed it from as a box I looked around me and Free

"whjej ajrj yjf djnej?" I asked(what are you doing?) he ignorer me then he started to talk

"She can't hear you there is no use of trying" he said what is talking about? I spit the ball out my mouth

"What the fuck are you talking about Free, Free a retarded name for a retarded person"

"She doesn't have a good use of words" he said

"Who are you talking to!" I shouted

"Your little friend" he said

"What where?" I asked freaking out I looked side to side

"What are you talking about you seeing him the one with the three white lines on his hair" free said

"Ooo…kkkkk" I said

"And I see jack and the bean stalk" I rolled my eyes

"Well KID IF THIS FUCK UP DIP SHIT IS TELLING THE TRUTH WALK RIGHT BY HIM HE FAKE I'M WITH HIM FOR REAL IT'S FAKE COME HURRY BEFORE I BECOME DINNER!" I shouted

"That's enough out of you" Free said he put a bigger ball in my mouth

~Kid pov~

I ran into the wolf man and next to him was Miyu?

"MIYU ARE YOU OK?" I shouted she didn't say anything

"MIYU! I shouted again still nothing soon Black Star came next to me

"Ah, man they have Miyu!" He shouted

"She can't hear you there is no use of trying" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked I saw Miyu spit the ball out her mouth

"What the fuck are you talking about Free, Free a retarded name for a retarded person"

I chuckle even thought she was kidnap she made manage to make it funny

"She doesn't have a good use of words" he said

"I know I live with her" when I said that it said wrong

"Who are you talking to!" she shouted can't she see me?

"She can't see me?" I asked I was getting suspicious

"Your little friend" he said

"What where?" she asked freaking out she look side to side

"What are you talking about you seeing him the one with the three white lines on his hair" free said

"Ooo…kkkkk" she said what the hell is going on?

"And I see jack and the bean stalk" she rolled my eyes she couldn't see me why?

"Well KID IF THIS FUCK UP DIP SHIT IS TELLING THE TRUTH WALK RIGHT BY HIM HE FAKE I'M WITH HIM FOR REAL IT'S FAKE COME HURRY BEFORE I BECOME DINNER!" she shouted what dinner?

"That's enough out of you" Free said he put a bigger ball in her mouth

"What did she mean by 'dinner'?" I asked he chuckle Miyu had a tick off expression

"Well since you all are going to die she is going to be the Kishin's meal" he answer

"WHAT!" me and Black Star shouted I got on my board and rid right pass him Miyu was right he was a fake I rid faster and faster

"We have to save her Kid!" I heard Liz

"I know"

"You love her don't you?" Patty asked

"I don't have time to answer that" I said

~Miyu pov~

I was bored I try to get out but I just got shock every time I hate this!

"We are here" Erica said we open the door it was full of chains and seals and stuff I closed my eyes we'll I'm probably not going to live, I know I should give up but I was already here and Kid and the other are god knows how far I wanted to cry but its been so long I think I dried out I open my eyes to see Erica having a mental break down then Free did to fucking weirdo's

"Erica hurry and put the black blood before anything else happens" Free order she open the case got the giant needle suck the blood in there and was beginning to walk over to a sack of skin I didn't struggle there was no use of trying at all I sat there sadly tears building up and one slipped I saw Free looking at me

"Why are you not fighting for your life?" he asked

"I can't I got these damn chains on me and if I struggle I get shocked and even though I get out of the chain I got this collar so there is no point" I answer he just looked down

Exactly" I murmured then I heard the door open


	7. Chapter 8

"MIYU!" Kid shouted I smile with tears in my eyes

"KID!" I shouted he shot after Erica, but Free blocked him I started to move I'm done yet but I was getting shock but I took the pain it was coming loss I looked at Kid he was on the floor backwards shooting at nothing 'WTF' but I went back to trying to break the chains

"AAAHHH!" I shouted damn they were so tight and strong then Kid was shooting at Free

"Go get the blood Black Star!" Kid yelled Black Star started to run towards Erica at full speed I was trying to break it and

"AAAAAHHHH!" I shouted I was getting double the shock from the chains and the collar, but I broke the chains I fell to the floor I breathing hard I couldn't move damn it I saw Erica she sticked the needle in the sack of skin

"HURRY STAR!" I shouted

"Don't worry she my" Erica pushed harder Star was aiming at her with the sword and a bright light came I looked away I harder a crash sound I looked back up I smiled Star did it

"YOU DID IT STAR!" I shouted but I still couldn't move but then the ground started to shake

"What's happening?" I asked

"Free we succeed" Erica said what? I still couldn't move

"What how?" I asked

"Look closer" Kid said I looked closer my eyes widen

"Instead of you cutting the needle your 6 scents most have kicked in and you most have been seeing thing" Kid explain

"No, no" I said then out of nowhere something was poking out of the sack of skin it crawled out it look like a person trying to stand I was trying to move, but nothing then a arm reach for my leg and dragged me

"KID!" I shouted I was clawing on the ground tears ran down

"MIYU!" he shouted I was next to the sack he put me down Kid ran to me but then a orange barrier came around me when Kid ran to me he crashed onto the barrier getting shock

"KID!" I cried and it pushed him away he skid on the floor not moving my tears blurred my vision

"Kid" I sobbed he got back up he began to shot the Kishin, but nothing happen soon that sack of skin turn into a person it was all boney and weird looking it went up to Erica and started screaming and Erica started screaming my ears ringing like crazy Star got up and attack. Nonoe of his attack had any affect what so eve, damn it I am going to die, the Kishin flicked Star nose and he was pushed away

"STAR!" I shouted he land about 2 feet away from me. Kid went to attack the Kishin flicked his forehead with his skin like rubber it was so disturbing and Kid started bleeding from his nose and fell to his knees

"KID!" I shouted I started hitting the barrier nothing. Soon that thing used his skin to make some type of clothing

"I'm naked this is so wrong!" he shouted

"Let me out of here!" I shouted he turnaround he smirked

"Ah, so are you my snack or toy?" he asked with a creepy smile

"Neither" I spat he shrugged

"Well you're a witch I can use the extra energy" he his skin wrap it around the bubble barrier

"Lets go" he crashed through the ceiling

"KID!" I shouted

"Come back here!" I heard a voice soon I saw a figure jump and caught a piece of the skin hanging on tightly and my vision became clear

"MAKA! SOUL-NII!" I shouted tears in my eyes

"MIYU!" they both yelled in surprise as soon as we broke through the surface Maka had let go from the pressure

"MAKA! SOUL-NII!" I SHOUTED we were high in the sky then something else came from the ground they moved like snakes but had skull for faces, I smile a tiny smile hoping it would help

"Death seal still are around after all these years" I heard the Kishin said I was floating next to him still in the barrier bubble thing I soon a heard a noise behind me so I turn around my eyes widen and smile appeared

"Lord Death" I said

"Miyu what are you doing in there?" he asked

"She my snack" the Kishin answer

"Hi, how you been, long time no see" Lord Death

"you change to what with that ridiculous mask and voices?" the Kishin asked are they serious I am here in a bubble about to be eaten by a Kishin and they are having a reunion?

"REAPER CRASH!" I heard a loud voice next thing I knew I saw smack to the Kishin get hit to the ground, but then the barrier followed suite it hit ground just as hard as the Kishin had

"W-what happened?" I asked when I was able to comprehend what just happen rubbing my head in pain

"Well since you are in that ball and it's a part of me it follow me every so if I get attack you will to and feel the pain also if I die you die as well" the Kishin answer that was it I was going to die one way or another

"How sneaky to use an innocent child" Lord Death said his voice was deep and creepy but cool

"Well whatever it takes" he answer I knew I was going to die and why save one person when he can save the whole city? I clutched my fist, but slowly unclenched it I knew what I had to do

"Lord Death, kill him!" I yelled up at Lord Death

"What?" he asked his mask should confusion

"Kill him, don't worry about me what one life" I said with a fake smile holding back the tears

"But Miyu-

"Do it Lord Death you have no other chose I am going to die one way or another so I mightt as well give up my life for something that's right!" I said he had nothing to say

"Ok, Miyu I'm sorry" he said

"All is forgiven" I told him with a sad smile

"Enough!" Kishin shouted he used his skin to attack Lord Death but he use shock waves to block it, it hit me I held inmy scream of pain soon I got cuts all over my body, but I ignored it I can't whine then the Kishin did some attack but Lord Death blocked it the Kishin push back Lord Death against a building

"Lord Death!" I shouted he was about to move

"You aren't going anywhere!" I heard Lord Death shouted obviously pissed. He got up back In the sky a shape of a skull the same as his mask appeared and slam on against the demon god to the ground it did the same to me I smile at least I did something with my life as I felt the pressure on top me slowly closing in on my figure, then it stop I looked up at the Kishin he picked up the attack that I had no idea was called, when it pick it up it raise off me to. It disappeared then he shot himself in the sky I went up with him Lord Death use his barrier but the kishin broke it he stabbed a piece of Lord Death shoulder off

"You filthy swell. That's it I am going to skin you alive again!" he shouted and some shadow claws appeared and went straight to him and ME! But I shrugged the Kishin moved about a inch back once he did I did to then the claws bounce away what the hell? The Kishin started laughing

"Damn it you knew my length were my attacks can't hit you" Lord Death hissed I was shock soon the barrier around me lifted the Kishin grabbed me by my neck choking me, I held on to his hands trying to pry him off me

"Well the fight you put up was a meal enough I have no need for this girl" I felt him smirked evilly my unsymmetrical eyes widen then next thing I knew it I was stab behind my back

"AAAHHH!" I shouted as he pierced my body, he removed his weapon and he let me going my body fell head first

I closed my eyes my life was as good as done I smile to myself as the tears flow out of my eyes but then I felt something caught me

~Kid pov~

I saw my father fighting the Kishin also Miyu was there I was watching from the beginning the next thing I knew it Miyu was stabbed through her back and he let go of her as if was garbage I grabbed my board and flew to get her I caught her what looks like lifeless figure and I slowly landed everyone gather around me she was bleeding a lot my hands were covered in blood

"Miyu, Miyu wake up!" I shook her nothing her eyes remain closed tear fell I shook her gently once more

"Miyu?" I asked my voice crack as my throat hitched up

"Is she?" Black Star asked my eyes tear up I shook my head no I was in denial

"Miyu you can't go" I sobbed I haven't even told her how I felt I looked down at her as my tears dripped of my cheek to her pale cheek

"Kid might as well say it know" Liz said she knew my feelings towards the witch was right

"Miyu I never told you, b-but I love you! I love you god damnit I want to tell when you were alive I love you so much it hurts!" I cried I held on to her shoulder tighter as I confessed to my love

"I-I love y-you to K-Kid" I heard a voice I looked down Miyu had a weak smile her eyes halof lidded she placed her bloody hand on my cheek

"I love you Kid b-but I d-don't think w-we can be i-I'm d-dying" she said as she gasp for little air she'll have left in her system, I grabbed her hand that was place on my cheek

"You can't die Miyu" Tears stream down I saw tears stream down her faces I looked around everyone was crying

"P-promise m-me y-you won't l-linger o-on to m-my death?" she asked

"How can you promise that?" she gave a small smile, and turned her head to the others

"Soul-nii, Star, take care of everyone" she smiled to them Soul and Black*Star are crying their eyes out

"W-we w-w-will" they choked out said she giggled a empty one

"Crona-nii" she called a kid with pinkish hair came and kneeled down to her

"Yes, Miyu-nii?" he asked tears also streaming down

"Y-you c-can deal w-with anything y-y-you need t-to b-believe" she stutter on her own words he nodded with more tears streaming down she turn to me again

"Kid you will become a power reaper one day, but my only regrets is that I won't be alive to see it' she said

"Don't say that, you're going to live, I do whatever it takes!" I told her she shook her head my tears coming down fast

"Kid my time has come, I'm sorry, but never forget that I love you" her voice slowly fade at the end

"Can I have one kiss before you go?" I asked she nodded I lean down and kissed her lips they were soft, but cold her hand was on my face but it fell to the ground I pulled away and looked at her. My heart stop my breathing hitched up in my throat. Her eyes closed, her breathing stop I held her closer to me I placed my face on her neck crying

"Miyu" I sobbed over and over

"Don't go, don't go" I repeated I looked up everyone is crying we all got so attached to the young witch, there was something that won't be the same, her laughter, smiles, sarcastic comments, and I thing I won't see anymore that are rare are her unsymmetrical eyes. Everyone was a mess. But I took another glance for some reason I was in the middle of them everyone circle around me and Miyu, I saw their tears hit the ground then out of nowhere a white glow came from under us it was a large cross with wings it glowed white everyone was confused by this sudden ray of light under us, I looked at them, each and every one them we confused their hair float above them as a light air blew below us

"KID TELL HER HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER! Stein shouted at me I was more confused

"Why, what good would it do?" I asked the dissecting manic

"Trust me!" he shouted I nodded

"And the rest of you close your eyes and picture how much fun you had with Miyu" Stein order everyone nodded they closed their eyes my hair below up slightly more from the air that was coming from the glowing cross and so did Miyu and everyone else

"Miyu, I love you I need you by my side, you weren't symmetrical but you are also perfect just the way you are, you are special beside what happen in your past beside you being a witch you are my asymmetrical girl! And I will love you no matter what!" I shouted and I kissed her the air below us blew stronger making our hair wave all crazy then Miyu body glowed white her body started to float in mid-air I was in shock then a bright light came I blocked my eyes from the beam light after what seem forever and it really wasnt it slowly faded the cross disappeared her body laid on the ground(gently and slowly) I crawl up to her I eyed her

"Miyu?" I called nothing I knew this wasn't going to work stupid Stein and his-

"*GASP*" I heard I looked down at Miyu. She was breathing heavily her eyes open

"Kid?" she asked I nodded

"MIYU!" I shouted I pulled her into a hug

"YOUR ALIVE!" I shouted

"MIYU!" I heard everyone else shouted they crow around her she was smiling with tears in her eyes

"Welcome back Sis" Soul said

"It's good to be back" she smile up at me I smiled back she leaned up and kissed me I kissed her back, the kiss was passionate and full with love and care we pulled away from the lack of air we pressed our foreheads together eyes locked on one another gasping slightly

"I love you kid" she said

"I love you too" and she pulled me in another kiss we heard aws and clappes but the world didn't matter what matter that we were together


End file.
